By the Gods
by Acacia Jules
Summary: FIXED REVAMPED A new Goddess has been born to Olympus, Acacia. Will she be able to help Ares win back Xena’s heart later on down the road? XA, Cupid, BtVS Xover Being Updated Rewritten Chp's 1 2 3 done
1. Birth of a Goddess REWRITTEN

**Title: ****By The Gods**  
**Name:** Jules  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the idiot Joss and the WB. The rest belong to whoever owns Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Journeys.  
**Classification:** Crossover, Romance, friendship, other! Ares/Xena Autolycus/Acacia  
**Summary: **A new Goddess has been born to Olympus. Will she be able to help Ares win Xena's heart later on down the road?  
**Status: **Unfinished

**By the Gods  
**_By Jules_

**_Part 1  
_****_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_****_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

_Author's notes: Ok, for those of you familiar with Xena, as you know on the show, there has been the Twilight of the Gods. Forget it. It didn't happen. In fact, Eve was never born, so the idea never even came up. We all know the entire thing was just an idea to explain away Lucy's pregnancy for the show. So it didn't happen. Got it? Good. _

_For Future Reference: Leto- __daughter of the Titans Phoebe and Coeus. Leto was the mother of divine twins: Artemis, goddess of the bow and of hunting, and Apollo, god of prophecy, medicine, and archery. Zeus was their father.1_

_I make up my own rules here. That means, what I say goes. Why? Because it's **my** universe and I can do what ever I damn well please with it . . . thank you. _

_Um, let's see, child Gods age differently then mortals, MUCH more slowly. Like at half the rate or more . . . _

_Ohh, one more thing, let me just state this. I HATE Gabrielle. There is just something about her that DRIVES ME UP THE WALL. When Xena was pulling her behind the horse, ready to KILL her, I was cheering for Xena, screaming DIE GABBY DIE! Ok, that might scare you, but I just REALLY hate that skank. No offense to any of you out there who like her. I just want to warn you, though I'm not positive, I might do some things to her later on. You know, vent my years of Gabby hating out on the Gab in my story. _

_Oh, and I have nothing against lesbians, nor do my portrayals have anything to do with my view on them, or what I think they are like. I just want to make fun of some people, and the ones I hate from the show are going to be the ones who get it. _

_And that is all there is, there isn't anymore. (I love Madeline, don't you?) LOL! _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

_Cordelia Acacia Chase was much older than she looked. Much, MUCH older, a few millenniums older, though still the youngest full-god daughter of Zeus, the King of the Gods. She'd been spending her time for the past several years on earth as a mortal, as her sentence from Zeus for . . . disposing . . . of one of her husband's **overzealous** followers who had tried to sleep with Cupid, **DESPITE** her warnings. Cordelia Chase was just her earthbound persona name, the identity she was given while she was stuck here on this Hellmouth. Acacia was her true identity, as it had been since her beginnings . . ._

**  
xX Oh who knows what year! All I know is that it's BC Xx**

A loud, piercing fury filled shriek was heard through out Olympus, causing all the Gods and Goddesses to jump. One and all swiftly aethered themselves to the throne room, to see what Zeus had done _now_ to make Hera **_so_** angry, yet again.

"How **_DARE_** you sleep with that, _harpy_ again. Let alone create _another_ **BASTARD** God with her!"

"Oh my dearest, darling wife. It was just a one time thing . . ."

"YOU ARE BEHAVING AS IF IT'S THE **_FIRST_** TIME YOU'VE CREATED SOMETHING WITH HER!" Hera roared, her eyes flashing. Even the mortals below were beginning to feel the Queen of Olympus' wraith.

Ares smirked and made his presence known, "What's going on Mother?"

"Your _father_, has betrayed me once more." Hera seethed, spitting out the word father as if it were filth.

"Really? Again? Who with?" The cocky Apollo questioned from his reclined position on the plush fainting couch that he'd created for himself next to his sister, to watch the confrontation.

"_Your_ mother." Hera ground out darkly, and then disappeared with a wave of her hand.

Zeus breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the worst was over. His wife had gotten the height of her anger out of her system, she'd eventually move on to seething anger, transition to turning a blind eye, winding down in state of begrudging acceptance of the situation.

Zeus waved his hand before him and a bassinet appeared in the middle of the room, next to Ares, Apollo, Athena and Artemis, who happened to be standing there.

The Gods crowded around the bassinet, everyone trying simultaneously to get a closer look at the sleeping child. It had dark hair, and was an undeniably beautiful baby. Moreover when its eyes opened a few moments, its violet eyes just seemed to draw them in.

The baby cooed happily at all the attention, waving its arms around excitedly. But when its eyes landed upon Athena, they narrowed, and a fiery purple ball of energy shot from its tiny hand, forcing the Goddess stumble back, to which the newborn laughed. As did the others in the infants presence, except for Athena, whom angrily aethered elsewhere.

Ares stuck his hand in the cradle and tickled the baby's stomach smiling, "I like this kid." The infant took his finger in its little hand and gnawed on the tip with its gums.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Aphrodite exclaimed, "It likes him! And nobody likes Ares!"

"What is the child's name?" Artemis questioned.

"Acacia, she will be the Goddess of Mischief and Daring." Zeus contemplated the situation for several moments, then made his decision, "Ares, Aphrodite, and Artemis, you three shall be her guardians. Train her, teach her, and **_protect her_** from Hera, until my wife calms down. Ares, I know that generally you side with your mother on most matters, but I implore you to be of assistance to me this time, as she does fit under _your_ jurisdiction."

Ares mulled over the suggestion for about it for a moment, then took another look at the little girl, "Aww, sure, why in Tarturus not." Ares shrugged, then he picked up the small Goddess, "If she's gonna cause trouble, why not learn from the best?" He questioned, grinning wickedly.

The rest of the Gods and Goddesses gave each other looks, varying between looks of amusement of what they were seeing (the God of War with a baby), and looks of dread for what was to come from the two in the future.

**  
_xX _Several years later _Xx  
xX _****One of Ares' temples _Xx_**

The temple was quiet, as it usually was, save the movement and murmur of the priests and priestesses going about their routine matters.

A few young priestesses were sweeping the large alter, which had the typical offerings from warlords and soldiers to Ares on it, when a flash of bright blue light alerted them to their Lord Ares' presence. They hastily bowed their heads and curtsied, though their heads all shot up when they heard a childish giggle. In their Lord's arms was a little girl with dark brown curls. She looked about two, wearing a black dress with leather trimming and little leather boots (Ares had dressed her).

"What they Awes?" The little girl questioned, looking up at him with her big violet eyes.

"They are mortals. Some of my priestesses."

The little girl frowned, "Mortal?"

"That means they will die someday." Ares explained.

"You don't die, wight?" She demanded, frightened at the thought of losing her protector and favorite playmate.

"No, we are Gods." Ares assured her, then finally acknowledged his priestesses, "This is my youngest sister, Acacia, Goddess of Mischief and Daring. She's going to be coming around here and my other temples a lot from now on. She is to have free reign of the place and if I'm not around, keep your eye on her. Remember, her safety is on _your heads_ as well now. Oh, and make sure _everyone_ is aware of this."

"Yes Lord Ares." The girls' chorused, bowing their heads.

Ares turned his attention back to his young ward, "Ok, now, the first rule. Energy orbs hurt mortals. High powered ones can kill them, but the lower power ones will still hurt them, badly since you don't have much control over how much power you use. Your little orbs might not pack that much punch yet, but they will some day. Which is why 'Cace, you absolutely _cannot_ play with your orbs on Earth like you do up on Olympus around the other Gods. Especially not the kind of orbs you use on Athena. You got me little one?"

"Yes Awes." Acacia told him earnestly, nodding her head.

"Good girl. Now that we've covered that, lets start on your lessons."

Ares carried her into the weapons room. He created a big crib in the center of the room and placed her inside it. He walked over to a nearby table and picked up the first weapon.

"This, is a dagger. You keep these hidden in your boots or other places, for an extra advantage. Can you say dagger?"

"Dag-wer."

"Good try." He picked up another, "This is a spear; sometimes it is thrown, other times thrust or swung at opponents or enemies. It can also be used as a staff." He demonstrated by spinning it around and doing a few complicated moves, "A longer version of it is the javelin which is used for . . . . . . ."

Acacia soon grew bored with the lesson and her eyes wandered until they landed up on something she liked. She concentrated on it hard, and to Ares' shock, a small loaded crossbow suddenly floated across the room into Acacia's eager hands.

Ares quickly strode over and took it from her eager hands, _just_ before she pulled the trigger, "Ah, ah, ah Shorty. This can hurt people. I can't have you killing off my priestesses because you want to play with my weapons. I happen to like my priests and priestesses' alive thank you, they serve me better that way. Besides, this thing is not something for little girls to play with . . . it's a very big kid thing. "

Acacia pouted, then her curiosity got the better of her, "What called?"

"This is a crossbow. This is a small one though, most of the time they're big, like this one." He made a regular size one appear, "The smaller ones are easy to hide though, and can be kept in easier reach."

Acacia reached for it again, "Please! Want, want!"

"Not until you're older." Ares warned her sternly, "I can't have you accidentally shooting anyone. The rest of Olympus would have my head if I did." He made the weapons disappear, and then picked her up, "You wouldn't want anyone to be mad at me, now would ya Shorty?"

The small Goddess's eyes sparkled, "Maybe . . ."

Ares grinned, then started tickling her, "You'd want to get me in trouble!"

"Stowp! Awes! Pwease!" The toddler begged, giggling.

"Never Shorty! Never!"

The little Goddess squirmed and laughed while her brother 'tickle tortured' her.

"Awes, I no get you in twouble! I pwomise!"

Ares stopped tickling her, "Good girl Shorty."

"Don't wowwy Awes. I'll always pwotect you from da meanies."

Ares heart melted at the child's vow. But was saved from replying when she let out a huge yawn. She snuggled into his shoulder and her eyes began to droop.

"'Cause you bestest big bwoder in da whole wowld." She sighed, and then fell asleep.

Ares athered to his private quarters in the temple, and laid her in the middle of his huge black bed, covering her gently.

He watched her sleep for awhile. She slept with a smirk on her face, as if she'd played another prank that no one knew of yet, or like she knew something, which nobody else did. But at the same time, she just looked so innocent. It was shocking that this little girl was so willing to protect him.

That was when he made his own vow, "I promise, that I will always protect you, teach you, and make sure that nothing ever hurts you, because you deserve to stay pure Mischief, and not become petty and vengeful like most of the Gods become."

**  
_xX _About two years later _Xx_**

Acacia looked around the temple of her sister Aphrodite, where her other sister Artemis had just dropped her off. It was just so white and pink! Not at all like the dark or woodsy décor she was used to from Ares' and Artemis'.

"Cia! You imp! You're so adorable! Look at those ringlets, but you're like, all dirty! What were you doing at Art's?" Aphrodite questioned the brown-leather clad child (Artemis had dressed her that morning).

"Playing with the fawns." She grinned, her eyes sparkling, "I made two of 'dem pink!"

"Really! Was Artie mad?" Aphrodite asked, loving to hear about the little girl's jokes on the other Gods.

The girl grinned wider, "She doesn't know 'bout it yet!"

Aphrodite shook her head in amusement, "She is gonna be so pissed Mini Babe! Well, you're first lesson _was_ going to be in dressing to kill, but seeing as you're so dirty, it's gonna be the pleasure and fun of bubble baths!"

"What's a baff?"

"It's how ya get clean."

"But Awes usually just waves his hand, same with Awtemis . . ."

"Yeah, well that's because they're like totally lazy, and sooooo don't know a good thing when it's like, right in front of them!"

Aphrodite took one of Acacia's little hand's in hers and led the girl to her giant bathroom, which had a huge sunken tub in the floor, big enough for twenty people. She waved her hand and it was filled of warm water and loaded with lots of pink bubbles. Acacia laughed in delight. Aphrodite smiled, then made some toys appear. Finally she snapped her fingers and suddenly both she and Acacia were in the tub, Acacia was in a very shallow part, for children.

"So, what do ya think of bubble baths Elfin?"

"Bubbles are cool!" Acacia scooped up a hand full and blew at them, laughing as they went all over the place.

"That's like totally what I've been trying to tell them for eons!"

The two played in the bath for a while, until Aphrodite was absolutely sure all the dirt was gone from Acacia. She waved her hand and they were both out of the tub, fully dressed. Acacia was wearing a pink thing like Aphrodite's and her long ringlets were pulled up in a thin pink ribbon.

"Ok, now, my job is to teach you the ins and outs of the mortals! Well, as much as I like can. And make sure you're a total fashion do, not a fashion disaster. The first rule is, frowning is a no-no. It will cause wrinkles . . ."

**  
_xX _Acacia's 13th birthday _Xx_**

All the Gods, Goddesses, their Chosens, the Nymphs, Dryads, and pretty much anyone who was anything up on Olympus were assembled at Aphrodite's to celebrate Acacia's thirteenth birthday (who looked about five) well, except for Hera who was off fuming somewhere . . .

Apollo was holding Acacia, who was wearing a long white and gold dress, which resembled his own daily wear very closely. Earlier there had been a huge argument between Ares, Aphrodite, and Artemis over who would get to dress her. Most of Olympus had heard it, to their amusement. Apollo had finally intervened, and informed them that _none_ of them would get their way, and dressed his little sister himself.

He was holding her in order to prevent any 'mishaps' that could possibly occur while Athena dropped off Acacia's gift and made her appearances at the party. This was in order keep up her "perfect Goddess" façade with Zeus and the other Gods, though some of the guests knew what a true manipulator Athena really was.

Apollo had managed through some very creating methods, to keep Acacia from spotting Athena ever since the Goddess had arrived, but thanks to one wrong turn, in order to flirt with a nymph, Acacia's eyes fell upon her Immortal enemy. Poor Apollo never even stood a chance of stopping her, as Acacia simply used her new aethering power, which she'd received from Zeus earlier that day _(it had been suspended from her previously to prevent incidents such as this and to keep her from getting lost)._ She shimmered right out of his arms, a devious look gracing her elfin features. Apollo stopped flirting immediately; his arms were suddenly very empty and he frantically searched the room visually from his place but was unable to spot the birthday girl. Panicked, Apollo rushed over to his winged buddy/nephew, Cupid, and pulled the Love God away from Demeter's chosen and the group of Sea Nymphs _he_ was flirting with.

"What is wrong with you?" Cupid demanded, "I was about to score!"

"Dude, you are the God of Love, you can totally score at like anytime you want bonehead. There is a totally much bigger prob. Acacia aethered out of my arms, I think she's spotted Athena. And if she plays a trick, 'Thena will totally freak and uncooly blow her top, which would turn this party into the like, biggest downer for Acacia, even though she was just like having a little fun." Apollo explained.

Cupid had to admit that Apollo's situation was a higher priority, "Right, I'll make an aerial inspection. You look from the ground."

Acacia meanwhile, was hiding under a table, plotting what she could do, when the flash of silver on Athena's arm caught her eye and she knew _exactly_ what she was going to carry out. She innocently skipped over to Zeus and climbed into her father's lap, who welcomed his baby girl. She was telling him all about what Artemis was teaching her, carefully keeping an innocent expression on her face, and with a whim, the deed was done. She just kept telling her daddy all about the animals she'd learned about in her lessons.

Everyone jumped at Athena's sudden yelling of, "ACACIA!"

All the silver snakes, which decorated the Elder Goddesses arms, hair, and neck, had suddenly turned real.

Cupid and Apollo groaned, knowing Acacia had struck. Everyone turned to Acacia who had seemingly jumped at the scream, immediately suspecting that she was the culprit. But she was sitting in Zeus's lap, holding onto his robes, trying to get a look at what was going on herself.

Acacia looked over, to see how her prank had turned out, managing to look completely innocent, but as soon as the young girl saw those snakes moving; she suddenly realized she didn't like snakes. In fact, they petrified her, at which she starting screaming and crying. Sure they'd looked so cool when they were made of metal, but the real things were quite a different story.

All present immediately felt guilty for 'jumping to conclusions' and suspecting the Godling, who _obviously_ had just been giving a fright, on her birthday no less, at _her_ party.

Acacia jumped from Zeus's lap and ran to Ares whom she knew would protect her from the evil snakes, tears running down her face, shaking.

Ares scooped up the hurtling form and held her as she buried her head in his vest. With a wave of his hand, the snakes were gone. Everyone rushed over to the two, in order comfort the child. Leaving a pissed Athena behind, who huffed at the indignity, and aethered home.

Cupid and Apollo never questioned whether or not she had done it, but they just looked at each other, and shrugged, deciding that if she had, she'd gotten her punishment, and went over to help calm the quaking Goddess.

Aphrodite knew there was only one way to assuage Acacia and save her birthday, "It's all cool now Elfin…Why don't you open up more presents?"

Acacia lifted her head up with interest, rubbing her eyes. A few people had already given Acacia their gifts. Zeus had given her back the power to aether (earlier than her punishment was to allow), Hades had presented the child with a ring that let her visit any part of the underworld whenever she wanted with whomever she wanted. Demeter had given a flower-plant, which would constantly be in bloom, and Artemis had granted her an Amazon village where the young Goddess could safely play with other children. Acacia had been waiting since then to opened up the rest of her presents restlessly all day. Dark was falling upon Greece, so the little girl readily nodded her head, all inklings of fear disappearing from her head.

Aphrodite took Acacia from her brother, and sat with her on the Love Goddess' pink velvet divan with Zeus. The rest of the room eagerly rushed forward with their presents. First to get there was her Uncle, Poseidon, who blessed her with the power to turn into a mermaid whenever she swam in salt water, if she wanted. Aphrodite handed her a brush & mirror set, plus Acacia's own immortal manicurist. Hermes gave her a cage of special, golden, Olympian carrier doves.

Cupid and Hephestis had teamed up, and gave her a music box, which played the prettiest song that would ever be written. When turned on, it spun slowly and showed pictures of stars, moons, shooting stars, and the sun would appear on the walls, lit by a star given to them by Atlas.

Strife and Discord gave her a beautiful set of throwing knives, knowing from experience how deadly an aim the girl had. Both of them liked her, mostly because Ares did, but they also liked watching her play pranks on the other Gods and Goddesses.

Apollo gave her a fine-looking lute and told her he'd be helping with her training from now on.

Hecate gave her a black immortal kitten that could talk, which Acacia named Nightstalker.

It was Ares who gave her the best gift of the night, or her most adored gift that was; an Olympian horse. It was tan with a black mane and tail, which she named, to Ares amusement, Chaos.

Acacia was still in the midst of a huge pile of unopened presents, when her eyes started to droop. She was in the process of slowly unwrapping a Chosen's gift of a beautifully made doll, when a big yawn escaped, and Ares decided it was time for her to go to bed.

Immediately he sent all of Acacia's presents to her chamber, which were at his lair, and announced that the birthday girl was going home.

The rest of Olympus had always been shocked over his genuine _fondness_ of their youngest Goddess, since Ares hated almost everyone, _especially_ children. He didn't even acknowledge his own progeny, with the exception of Cupid, whom he still didn't wholly get along with. Yet here he was, taking care of one of Zeus' bastards. And they could all tell that Ares was very protective of her.

Ares kept his true reason he liked the kid to himself though. It all had to do with that first day, which she'd been presented on Olympus. She'd grabbed his finger and looked up at him smiling, her violet eyes sparkling. The fact that a baby had _liked_ him had floored Ares, and when she'd thrown that energy ball at Athena, Acacia had endeared herself in his heart forever. Of course the fact that her domain coincided with his didn't hurt matters. But it still surprised him how she trusted him completely, and depended upon him above all other for protection and comfort.

Ares picked Acacia up and she snuggled sleepily into his chest. Aphrodite gave Acacia a quick kiss on her cheek, and then the two disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Though Acacia lived in Ares lair, Ares had not been allowed to complete control of the room's decor. So instead of the dark, foreboding atmosphere held by the rest of Ares domain, Acacia's chambers were a compromise of her siblings' taste. The walls and floor were white marble, but there was lots of black marble trim and columns all over the rooms. She had a giant canopy bed made of black marble as well, but the sheets and comforter were white satin. Silver and gold moldings were all over the place and her nightstands, armoire, dressers, and trunks were made of the same metals. There was a small table and chairs with a tea set, and her window seats and trunk at the end of her bed were covered in toys. Tapestries of great events in Olympian history and creations of animals adorned the walls. And now, in addition to all that, her new gifts sat in a corner of the massive room as well.

Ares pulled back the covers and as he laid her down, changed Acacia into her nightgown, and then covered her. He kissed her forehead, and was about to leave when a small, sleepy voice stopped him.

"Ares, will you turn on the music box?"

Ares turned to the nightstand where he sent the box and twisted it, the box began to glow, lit by the star plucked from the sky, so it would last forever. A soft, lovely, haunting, melody filled the room.

"Anything else Shorty?"

"Where's Nightstalker?"

"I knew I forgot something." Ares muttered, then disappeared, a few moments later he returned with the small kitten. He set the ball of fur next to her, kissed her forehead once more, and left.

Acacia stroked her new pet's fur, "Hello, I am Acacia. I'm the Goddess of Mischief and Daring. You can call me Cia."

"Hi." The kitten answered in a small, scared voice.

"Do you mind that I call you Nightstalker? You don't already have a name, do you?"

"No, Hecate knew she was giving me to you from the time I was born, so my momma just called me baby."

"Oh, well welcome to the Halls of War. We'll live with my big brother Ares most of the time, but I have lessons with some of the rest of my family during the day."

"Oh, I guess I'll find something to entertain myself while you do then." The kitten told her.

"I hope you'll like it here with me Stalker." Acacia declared yawning, "You'll be able to help me fool around with everybody's heads."

"Sound purrrfect." Nightstalker yawned itself, stands up, then moved closer to Acacia, curling up once more.

"Good night Nightstalker."

"Goodnight Cia."

Then both fell into a dream filled sleep.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

* * *

1"Leto."_Microsoft® Encarta® Encyclopedia 2001. _© 1993-2000 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. 


	2. Chance Meetings REWRITTEN

**_IMO: _**_Xena was hypocritical when it came to Eve, she didn't get that Eve was to the Gods, what Hope was to the human race. Didn't she realize that if Eve meant the end of the Gods, that meant the extinction of an entire race? Yeah, her daughter's WAY more important than all the kids up on Olympus. The Gods are all sooooo evil for trying to save their own lives and those of their children. I just can't see her as the good guy in that whole scenario. Sure, the kid was innocent too, but she was going to bring about the destruction of the Olympians. Actually, Xena eventually did and I still don't know what made her think she had the right. Her daughter wasn't **that** important, those Gods were. They were important to the world. Didn't she remember what happened when the world lost War? Chaos! She killed dozens just for one kid, who went around to kill millions. Great job Xena. You've practically destroyed an entire race, who were basically only doing the same thing you were, but for 10 times the reason: trying to protect their entire existence and their children (think of Bliss! Poor baby!) and you've birthed a child who went on to kill and torture millions of people and nearly wiped out the Amazon nation. Battle on Xena. I don't know if the producers really thought this Twilight of the Gods out or maybe they just didn't expect people to see that side of it. _

_I just feel for the Gods. They were scared. They didn't want to die. They created this world, now a child comes along, and could destroy them all (much like Hope, who Xena herself said had to die). Some of them had children, like Cupid, his was just a little kid! Baby Bliss. Of course they were going to try to take the child out before it could hurt them. They don't want to die, they created the humans. It's their world, why should they die? Why should they be wiped from existence? Then Xena comes and kills them. She doesn't even sympathize with them. She doesn't even see it from their point of view. Doesn't even try to. She never thinks of THEIR children. She's met Bliss, but does she care? Noooooooo, that kid doesn't matter, die with the rest of them. She doesn't ever even think about how Ares and Aphrodite lost their entire family that day. How they watched them all be slaughtered, for one child. She's selfish. More selfish than the Gods. _

_Sorry, had to get that off my chest _

**  
By the Gods  
**_By Jules_

**_Part 2  
_****_

* * *

_**

**  
About four summers later **

The seven-year-old-like Acacia was _supposed_ to be napping in her sister Aphrodite's chambers, at a temple, but the lure of the outside world was just too great. It also might have had something to do with the sip of her older sister's nectar Acacia took when Aphrodite wasn't watching, and now Acacia was **majorly** hyper, and wanted to play.

Aphrodite had been called away on matters of love, and _thought_ Acacia was sleeping, and that she would be for a few more hours.

Acacia, though she couldn't aether far, could go short distances, like outside the temple walls. She wandered around until she heard familiar sounds of wood meeting wood with force, and grunts of exertion. She ran towards the noise eagerly and discovered two youths fighting with wooden swords. A boy and a girl. The girl looked to be about nine, she had long raven black hair and the most startling eyes Acacia had ever seen on a mortal. The boy was blond, and he was younger than his fighting cohort, but still older looking then Acacia, and his eyes were the same color as his sparing partner's, so Acacia guessed them to be siblings.  
Acacia had never met anyone near her age before, so the sight of the two completely entranced her, which was really hard to do at her stage in life, even Ares had a hard time keeping her attention on one subject for more then a minute.

She watched the two in silence, until she saw something being done wrong and couldn't keep quiet.

"You shouldn't leave yourself open like that." She instructed the girl knowingly.

Xena and her younger brother Lyceus stopped abruptly and turned to see a very pretty girl, wearing a filmy pink dress (think Aphrodite) that would have been completely see through if not for the pink shift she wore.

"Go home little girl. You don't know what you are talking about." The older girl declared harshly, narrowing her eyes. She detested being interrupted, _especially_ by people who were telling her she was doing something wrong. And to add insult to injury, this was just a little girl! Who was wearing pink!

"Yes I do! I'll show you." Acacia marched over, her curls bouncing behind her, eyes flashing and took the boy's sword from him, then put it under her arm as she forced the older girl into the position she had been in when she had made her error.

Acacia took the position the boy had been in, "_Any_ **_idiot_** could have gotten you _right here_ when you lunged." She hit the dark haired girl lightly on the side, "And don't constantly be the aggressor, let them attack you and wear themselves out. Fight defensively, and when you see an opening, _then_ you move in."

She instructed the two on a few basics, taught to her by Ares, and the brother and sister were soon fighting more cleanly than before.

Taking a break, older girl turned looked to the pink clad one, "I'm Xena, and this is my little brother, Lyceus. What is your name?"

"My sister calls me Cia, and I like you, so you can too." Acacia informed them sweetly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Cia. My brother and I are training, we are going to be great warriors someday, and win lots of wars."

"That's what my brother does! Makes war!"

The older two brushed this off as the confused ramblings of a little girl, and just nodded their heads politely.

"Are you from around here?" Lyceus asked, finally speaking, "Because we've never seen you before."

"Today is my day with my _nice_ big sister. I'm supposed to be taking a nap." Acacia whispered the last part, as if letting them in on a secret.

"But you've been here for a couple of hours, you want to be getting back before someone notices your gone, otherwise you'll get in trouble." He advised her knowingly.

"Oooh, you are probably right. Thank you for letting me borrow your practice sword Lyceus. I had the most fun in my whole life!"

Xena and her brother waved goodbye, then went back to practicing, much more properly than before. Acacia contentedly began to bounce away, finally taking a look around at her surroundings. That was when the young Goddess realized, she didn't remember how to get back, and she knew it was still too far for her to aether back, since she was still learning how to control her long distances.

She bit her lip, knowing she'd be in trouble with _most_ of her brothers and sisters if she called them, so she figured she'd better call on the guardian who took _her_ side every time she got in trouble.

"Ares." She whispered, so as not to alert the villagers.

Immediately her brother appeared and picked her up into his arms, "What are you doing out here alone Acacia?" He demanded, alarmed to see her out in the mortal realm alone.

"Playing. I wasn't tired." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Where's Aphrodite?"

She hesitated, "Working . . ."

"Then where are you supposed to be?" Over the year's Ares had gotten to be the foremost expert to dealing with Acacia's misleads, which were much like those most children use, not that he'd had experience with many other children.

"Napping, but I got bored Ares! So I aethered outside, and played with some kids! I would have been fine . . . but I couldn't remember the way back to Dite's temple, and it's too far away for me to aether yet. But look at the nice girl I met! She wants to be a warrior just like you are!" Acacia pointed to the raven-haired pre-teen, "Her name's Xena, the shorter one's her little brother, Lyceus. He let me borrow his practice sword to teach them what they were doing wrong."

Ares made he and Acacia invisible, but didn't go anywhere, instead he watched the girl. She was good, much better than her brother. Her moves were visibly untutored, yet at the same time graceful and natural, though there was a hint of technique that was familiar, that Ares knew had to be from Acacia's short lesson. Ares made a mental note to watch her, and try to obtain her before Artemis and Athena could get their hands on her.

"Don't tell Athena or Artemis about her, and _I_ won't tell that _you_ went out during your nap, deal?"

"Deal. Are you going to make her one of your warriors?"

"I just might someday . . . I just might." Ares revealed to her absentmindedly, then he aethered them back to Aphrodite's temple and put Acacia back to bed before anyone ever even noticed she was gone.

**_

* * *

_**

**  
Six harvests later **

"Come one Ares, pllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeee?"

"I said no Acacia. The last time I brought you to a battle you made my warlord's horse throw him into a lake! _Which_ caused a _major_ set back in my warlords plans and slowed the win down by three months!" Ares grumbled, that had made him bitter for awhile.

"But Ares, I didn't mean to! He smelled bad. I just thought it was time for him to get a bath. Its not **_my_** fault the horse agreed with me when I talked to him about it. _Please_ Ares." Acacia pleaded, her violet eyes, through still looking at him soulfully, sparkled with eternal mischievousness.

"Alright, but only playing tricks on the _other_ army if you have to." He ordered

"Yesssss! It's one of Athena's armies, right?" She inquired, trying to sound like she was harmless.

"Yeah." Ares confirmed distractedly, going over his newest Warlord's battle strategy, not noticing the way his sister was rubbing her hands together.

"_Excellent_, then I can mess up her _way_ too carefully made plans . . ."

From looking at the seven-year-old girl, you'd _never_ guess she was devious like that. Even at such a young age, she was stunning. Violet eyes that flashed, long dark brown hair that went down to nearly the middle of her back in loose ringlets, like Discords though a bit tighter. It was very obvious she was related to the very handsome God of War and that gorgeous looks ran in the family. And when she grew up, she'd definitely give Aphrodite a run for her dinars, Dite of course being the most beautiful woman in the universe.

Ares looked over at the girl and did a double take. He chuckled, but then got down to their day's business, "It's time for your lessons Acacia. Today, hand to hand combat . . ."

**  
The next day **

Ares was watching his troops get into formation with satisfaction, and he never noticed when the young goddess disappeared in the flash of purple light.

Acacia reappeared in the tent of Athena's army's leader, with a devious smile. Invisible to the mortal eye, she walked over to the map on the table, and waved her hand over it, changing the oh-so-carefully constructed plans of her sister and the General of the Athenian army.

Whilst she was at the encampment she also sabotaged the tents, so that eventually, they would all just suddenly collapse. All due to the center tent poles, which would have been slowly slipping the whole day.

Ares _did_ see his little sister reappear in his Warlord's encampment, and _knew_ she done something that would cause some sort of trouble, "What did you do?"

"Well, you know how her army was marching north?" Acacia asked, sitting down in a thrown that she created in the tent.

"Yes."

"Most of it's marching west now. Right to the sea. The rest are headed right here. The trail for their 'sneak attack' they were going to be making supposedly curves around in the woods, so they would be end up behind you . . . it doesn't anymore, it comes directly right into camp after a few twists and turns in the woods. And in the forces coming here, is her General. Athena is going **_down_**."

"Athena's going to be very mad about losing." Ares warned.

"I know. Isn't it great?!" She giggled.

**_

* * *

_**

**  
Two springs later **

"Alright now Acacia, draw back the string . . . visualize your target . . . . Hold it . . . ." Artemis was instructing her young charge, watching from a distance, "When you're ready, let go."

The young dark haired Goddess let go and watched the arrow fly with a speed and accuracy only known by few, even to the Gods. The arrow went through a window in one of Athena's temples, embedding itself into the alter, next to a man making an offering to his patron Goddess, causing him to faint.

"That's alright." Artemis comforted the girl, who just _had_ to be upset over hitting the alter of her sister. She put her hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Most miss their first target. You'll get the hang of it."

"Who says I missed?" Acacia inquired, a devious smile on her face. With that, the small girl turned away and walked off, disappeared, before Artemis could reprimand her, reappearing the Ares favorite temple, in his thrown at that. He was the only one who let her have any fun. He understood the most, that though she was truly sweet, it wasn't her fault who she was.

Acacia _was_ Mischief and Daring. All of the Gods essentially understood that, but her tricks still made everyone miffed at her, with the exceptions of Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Zeus, but that was most likely because she generally left them alone.

Nevertheless, the 'war' she'd waged on Athena since that first day Acacia had taken a breath upon Olympus still amused all on and off Olympus . . . . Well, everyone but Athena.

Acacia was still sitting there, pondering things when Nightstalker sauntered in, and jumped into the young Goddess's lap.

"You're home already. Did lessons with Artemis end early?" The feline questioned.

"Sorta. I shot an arrow into the alter of Athena's temple and scared a worshiper. So I hauled ass before Artemis could yell when she realized I'd done it deliberately."

"From how far?" Nightstalker asked, not losing sight of the big picture.

"300 yards or so." Acacia revealed, brightening up.

"Good shot!"

"Thank you!" Acacia smiled, scratching Nightstalker behind the ears, "So what have you been up to today my brilliant kitty?"

"Oh, the usual. Tormenting Athena's owl, hunting those infernal fish in the pond in Hera's garden, reading the books in the library . . ."

"Sounds fun! Did you get the stupid bird?"

"I scared him so bad he tore up the tapestries."

"Alright! So, what do you think we should do today?" Acacia questioned, getting up.

The black cat pondered for a moment, "Well, Apollo's got a new girlfriend . . ."

"Perfect . . ."

**_

* * *

_**

Hera actually found herself getting along with the latest bastard child of Zeus. And the girl actually tried to stay on her good side. Everyone on Olympus loved her, the little imp.

When Acacia turned 21, Ares got her a crossbow and a sword. Artemis got her a bow and quiver with a never-ending supply of arrows, forged by Hephestis. And Aphrodite gave her a temple. The young Goddess already had, unknowingly, created herself a small (for the moment) following of thieves, assassins, and jesters. Some warriors also prayed to her, hoping to increase their bravery.

It was an odd assortment, but they still were followers.

With the start of her first temple, Acacia had embarked upon her first steps of undertaking the responsibilities of her Godhood.

Aphrodite also decided it was time to start the quest, for the girl's own look, because she knew it would be a long and arduous task.

**_

* * *

_**

Acacia was a pro at sneaking out of her siblings now, and luckily, the number of her lessons had been cut down a lot these days. She now had appearance of an adolescent, and didn't need as much looking after. It also had freed her brothers and sisters up considerably to do their jobs, so all parties involved were much happier with the arrangement. Sometimes, she was left alone for weeks at a time, with only the priests looking in on her if she didn't go and visit with her siblings, and Acacia was really liking it that way. She could get a lot more done that way. Plus she had Nightstalker, her pranks, she could visit her Amazon village at _any_ time, she had her horse, and tons of other things to do. For some reason, her family seemed bound and determined to keep her stocked with possessions that would keep her entertained and out of trouble. Not that it ever did.

Acacia had been sitting in the Halls of War, bored out of her mind. She had her legs slung over one arm of brother's thrown, and her arms and head hung back listlessly over the other. She'd actually been reduced to this. She just couldn't take it anymore. Sighing, she changed positions, sitting up, and unconsciously propped her head up like her brother did when he was thinking. Acacia really needed something to do. She racked her brain, trying to think of something, then she remembered. It had been a few years ago, but she'd had the best time of her life. It had been the first time she'd ever played with other children, or seen other mortals besides the priests and priestesses of the temples. Except for those trips she'd had to the Amazon village, she'd never been back there.

A wide grin grew across her face. Yes, this would be perfect. Sneaking out to the mortal realms was just what she needed to have some fun. And, to have even more fun, she could go in disguise!

Acacia jumped up excitedly. This was going to be great. But first things first. She looked down at her clothes, Aphrodite still hadn't found Acacia's 'look', so Acacia's clothes were provided by her guardians, though she had a closet full at each place, and was able to choose what she wore. However, they were all very eye catching, nothing that a mortal would wear, at least not from what she could remember. The things that came closest to it were a few of her black things from Ares, or her survival gear from Artimis. She'd have to wave herself up something. Biting her lip, which was a habit Aphrodite was trying to get her to break, Acacia through back to what she'd seen the children of the Amazon's wear. Due to extensive lessons with Aphrodite, she knew how to pull an outfit together.

Snapping her fingers, in a flash, Acacia was dressed, and her disguise in place. Her disguise wasn't elaborate, but she knew that her looks were enough to mark her as a God. She'd changed the color of her brilliant violet eyes, to a soft hazel, which she knew was more common among mortals. Another thing she knew set her apart, was her lovely locks. The perfect, soft dark ringlets were quite distinctive also, so they had to go as well, so she'd change them into soft waves and lightened her hair from it's very dark almost black to a light brown. Acacia had twisted the sides back then tied with a small piece of leather. She'd decided on a light tan, thin soft-leather wrap-around skirt that went to a little below mid-thigh and a matching bodice halter. On her arms she wore gauntlets with golden suns on them, the sun beams coming out in golden swirls around it, they had been actually been a present from Apollo, and on her upper arms she wore matching arm bands. Around her forehead was a headband that matched the armbands and outfit she wore. On her feet she wore sandals that laced all the way up to her mid-calf.

Acacia snapped her fingers once more and a mirror appeared (there weren't too many of those in the Halls of War). She looked herself up and down, and after a few minutes deliberation, she decided she really liked what she saw.

**_

* * *

_**

_Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
_

**_

* * *

_**


	3. All Grown Up REWRITTEN

_Author's Notes: Ok, just so everyone knows. The last chapter was just introducing Acacia and basic character development. Now we'll get on with the real story. Lots of Xena, Ares, and more Acacia meddling. Ooh, PLUS as a bonus, Gab BASHING!_

_Oh, some of the things said in this fic may appear anti-gay/lesbian. SO not the case, many of my friends are gay, and I myself swing both ways. _

**  
By the Gods  
**_By Jules_

**_Part 3  
_****_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_xXx_**** Three years later _xXx_**

By Acacia's 24th summer, when she looked about 15, she and Aphrodite had definitely found the young Goddess's look.

Acacia's long legs, toned body, slender waist, and ample breasts made her a knockout in whatever she wore, but she decided upon uniform. Acacia wore a short, soft black leather skirt, that was low on her hips and had slits high up the sides to allow easy movement. She wore a light blue, low cut, off the shoulder, almost see-through top, with short sleeves under a soft black bodice, which laced up the front. On her feet, she wore black lace-up sandals, which laced up her toned calves. Everything looked fantastic against her olive, tanned skin. Her hair was still worn in its natural state of curls, but she typically twisted small strands of it at the top of her head and held them back with ribbon. Around her forehead she wore a gold chain, from which hung a dazzling light blue diamond.

Acacia knew she was beautiful, and used it to her advantage when she played tricks.

Acacia was a pro at sneaking out of her siblings now, and luckily, the number of her lessons had been cut down a lot these days. She now had appearance of a teenager, and didn't need as much looking after. It also had freed her brothers and sisters up considerably to do their jobs, so all parties involved were much happier with the arrangement. Sometimes, she was left alone for weeks at a time, with only the priests looking in on her if she didn't go and visit with her siblings, and Acacia was really liking it that way. She could get a lot more done that way. Plus she had Nightstalker, her pranks, she could visit her Amazon village at _any_ time, she had her horse, and tons of other things to do. For some reason, her family seemed bound and determined to keep her stocked with possessions that would keep her entertained and out of trouble. Not that it ever did.

It had seemed like another day, resembling any other in the life of the young Goddess of Mischief. Acacia had been sitting in the Halls of War, bored out of her mind. She had her legs slung over one arm of brother's thrown, and her arms and head hung back listlessly over the other. She'd actually been reduced to this. She just couldn't take it anymore. Sighing, she changed positions, sitting up, and unconsciously propped her head up like her brother did when he was thinking. Acacia really needed something to do. She racked her brain, trying to think of something, and ultimately decided to play yet another hoax on Athena.

She aethered into Athena's home on Olympus and the sight she beheld rocked the young, innocent Goddess to the core. Acacia immediately aethered to her sister Aphrodite's chambers, whom she knew would be home. For several moments, Acacia was unable to breath due to the shock, but soon she was able to get enough air to shriek, "AHHHHHHH! Oh ewww, oh gross, oh ewwww! That was so icky!"

Ares sensed her distress and quickly appeared in the room, as Aphrodite ran into the room, freaked out. Both rushed over to their sister, who was totally wigging out.

"I need something…I feel icky in my stomach…something's about to happen…" Acacia warned, holding her stomach, looking pale.

Aphrodite created a trashcan just in time for Acacia to throw up in it, while Ares held back the teen's hair.

"What was that?" Acacia asked whining.

"Its called puking Elfin. Typically not a God thing to do." Aphrodite enlightened her, handing Acacia the wastebasket, just incase.

"Well you'd loose your ambrosia too, if you had seen what I just did." Acacia declared.

"Well, what did you see Shorty?" Ares questioned, wanting to know what had upset her so much that she was so distressed, that it had pulled him away from his new Chosen, Xena.

"I aethered into Athena's, to have some fun with her and I saw…" She held up her finger to signal one moment, and threw up again, "I saw Artemis, and Athena…doing things to each other…naked, and moaning…. I don't care what you say about them being virgins. They might not submit to the carnal pleasures _with men_…but they do with **each other**." Then she threw up again.

"Oh you poor thing!" Aphrodite cooed, petting her sister's hair.

At the same time, Ares was trying to hold in his laughter, resulting in a snicker escaping.

The two females look up, giving him the evil eye.

"It's not funny Ares! I saw them, naked! And the things they were doing." The teen shuddered, "Dite, I've aethered in on Ares and Xena a few of times and Apollo and his girl-of-the-week a couple…but they were nowhere in the **pantheons** of being _that_ offensive."

"What!" Ares demeanor did an about face and stared at them in shock.

"Oh shut up studmuffin." Aphrodite ordered, "Of course she would have. It's not like you can post a sign for warning. We've all done it to each other several times over the millennia, though I must say, you're are always the finest to witness!"

Ares grinned arrogantly, "Well…But it's still amusing to think about. For eons the three virgins of Olympus have been preaching to us about the 'immorality of sex'. And our little protégée catches two of them in the act, together!"

"So, how long do you think the two have been getting it on?" Aphrodite questioned absentmindedly, still petting her sister.

A realization dawned upon Acacia, "You know, I've often found Amazons visiting Artemis when I go for training. Even when I arrived at her forest lair really early in the morning. I never really thought about it until now…"

"Yah now, I always just thought 'Thena was so uptight with Ares because of all those eons of sexual frustration. Turns out she just goes the other way, and just hates all men!"

"Personally, I've always wondered about Artemis. I mean, she created a tribe of 100 warrior women, who hate most men, and don't have sex with them except as a means for procreation." Ares shuddered.

**_  
xXx_**** Six Years later _xXx  
_****_xXx_**** Acacia's 30th birthday _xXx  
_****_xXx_**** Around four am _xXx_**

". . . and then the stable hand said, 'Why the long face?'" Cupid finished his dumb, drunk joke.

Both Acacia and Cupid broke out into fresh peels of laughter.

The God of Love and Goddess of Mischief were alone in Acacia's brand new lair on Olympus, and both were totally smashed from the birthday celebration that had broken up just an hour before, around three am. Even Nightstalker was passed out drunk in a chair.

Acacia managed to calm down, "Did you see the way, your Mom, was flirting with Hermes' Chosen?" she giggled, "I thought, the guy was gonna have a massive cor-corn…a heart attack from the shock!"

Cupid laughed, "That's my Momma!"

Acacia looked at him, sighed, then leaned her head on his shoulder, "Have I's ever tolds yous how sexies yous are?"

Cupid considered her question for a long drunk moment, and then shook his head, "Nopes! Did I's evers tells you how gorgeous you became?"

"Nuh-uh." Acacia shook her head.

"We're twos beautifuls, sexy, peoples…whys are wes heres alone?"

"Don't know."

Cupid lifted her head with his hand and looked into her eyes, slowly leaned in, and kissed her. Acacia was shocked for a second, then eagerly responded….

**_  
xXx_**** The Next Day, 'bout Mid-Afternoon _xXx_**

Acacia groaned, and slowly waking up, a small hangover clouding her senses. The Goddess looked around her new bedroom and came to the realization that she was at the wrong end of her bed.

She was in the midst of wondering how she'd gotten there, when a masculine moan came from under the covers and a tousled blond head popped out next to her.

Everything about the night before came flowing back to her and she flopped back down, "Mornin' Cupid."

"Actually, I think it's more like afternoon…" The handsome God groaned.

"Good tah know…so, yah think we might have drank too much of Dionysus' wine last night?"

"Could be…. So, you remember everything about last night?" Cupid questioned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh yeah…." She said grinning, then leaned over to look in his eyes, "Wanna do it again?"

The next thing she knew, the God of Love had pushed her on her back and was on top of her, kissing her single-mindedly.

**_  
xXxXx_**

**_  
xXx_**** One week later _xXx_**

Aphrodite and Xena were getting massages when Acacia popped in and laid on the table next to them, sighing contentedly as Hans began her massage.

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows, "Where have you been all week girlfriend? We haven't seen you since like…your birthday bash!" she complained.

"What can I say, your son is good at keeping a girl in bed, away from her work."

Xena is stunned, "Are you saying…"

"Oh yeah…and damn is he good at what he does." Acacia moaned in remembrance.

Aphrodite squealed, "Oh my…that is like so great! It's about time you and Cupid found someone! And who better than each other!"

"Nightstalker isn't too happy, he lost his spot in my bed…"

"That reminds me, tell that cat to like stay away from my birds! He's totally terrified them. They're molting! And they aren't supposed to molt!"

"I'll talk to him about it. He's probably jealous of Cupid. Turning him into one of those cats with no hair that they got in Egypt should do it, see how he likes it for a few days." Acacia promised.

"You totally rule babe." Aphrodite declared, pleased.

"I know." She responded flippantly.

**_  
xXx_**** A few weeks later _xXx_**

"Dite, make it stop." Acacia begged, leaning over a bush.

"Sorry babe. No can do…I think its way past time for a visit to Apollo."

"But that would mean I have to admit I feel like shit." The youngest goddess whined.

Aphrodite sighed, "I guess I'll have to make you then babe." She grabbed Acacia's arm and suddenly they were in Apollo's palace in the clouds.

"Dude!" Apollo sat up from the girls feeding him grapes surprised, "What brings you babes here?"

"Something's totally wrong with our Cia here. I need you to check her out."

"Dite…" Acacia pleaded.

"You are getting looked at baby sis, and that's like, final."

"Fine, but can I at least get checked out in privacy?" Acacia requested, finally relenting.

"Of course chica! Call me when you can give me the low-down. I'm outie." With that said Aphrodite aethered home.

Acacia sighed, then turned to Apollo, "Hey bro."

"So, what's so wrong that you've got Dite all freaked about?" Apollo questioned after having sent his maidens away.

"Don't know. I've just been feeling all yuck lately. Tossing my ambrosia every morning."

"And why didn't you come to me the moment you felt like ralfin'?" Apollo demanded.

"Because then I'd have to admit I was sick…and Gods don't get sick."

"Which is why you totally should have come to me the moment you felt green 'bout the gills. It's way uncool to ignore it."

"Alright, I get it. Just check me out already." Acacia ordered impatiently.

Apollo nodded, then took a few steps closer. He put both his hands near the sides of her head, and concentrated. A bright gold light came from his hands and went from her head slowly down to her feet, then he stepped away, his eyes wide open.

"Whoa, major shocker! You're not sick Acacia, you're pregnant! Fuck!"

"That's what got me into this mess….Are you sure?"

"No doubt about it. Full blooded God or Goddess…do you want to know if it's like, a little dude or a baby babe?"

"Maybe…not right now, got to go tell the daddy. Thanks Pollo."

"No prob. That's so what I'm here for." He then went on to tell her what to expect before she left.

**_  
xXxXx_**

Cupid was in the process making widow King, who was standing in the way of his only daughter of marrying a commoner, fall in love with a beautiful commoner himself, when Acacia aethered next to him.

"Stud of Love, we need to talk."

"What's up Cia?" He asked taking aim.

"I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant." She stammered, for the first time in her life.

Cupid let go of the string abruptly, and the arrow shot-off astray. The arrow hit a Hestian virgin who was helping one of the King's advisor's with a gift to her temple, "WHAT!" Then he noticed what happened, "Shit! You get the King with the silver before he turns. I'll get the virgin with the lead before _she_ does something Aunt Hestia will never forgive us for."

Acacia quickly hit the King using her crossbow while Cupid saved the Priestess from desecrating herself.

Cupid sighed, and then turned back to her, "Now, could you repeat that?"

"I-am-pregnant. With child, we have a bun in the oven. You know, going to have a little Godling."

"Really! Boy or girl?"

"Don't know. Didn't ask, don't want to know. Your Mom made me to go Apollo when she found me losing my ambrosia this morning. Apparently, it's called morning sickness."

"When will it arrive?" Cupid asked in awe.

"Apollo told me that we Goddesses have a gestation period of 12 moons, unlike a mortal's nine. So, we've got quite a wait ahead of us."

"I knew that…" Cupid told her, very unconvincingly.

"Sure you did sweetie." She assured him patting his cheek condescendingly, smirking.

**_xXx_**** Seven moons later _xXx_**

Acacia appeared in Xena's tent.

"I'm bored." She announced flopping down on Xena's bed, her swelling stomach prominent under the black and light blue satin dress she wore, instead of her typical outfit, "No one on Olympus will get mad at the tricks I play. They just shake their head and mutter, 'hormones'. And on top of that, I'm fat. Nightstalker is still ignoring me for getting pregnant, and I think Cupid's eye is wandering, so I kicked his ass out."

Xena raised her eyebrow (in that trademark way of hers), "Why did you really kick him out?"

Acacia pouted for a moment, then admitted, "Because he told me my eating habit were disgusting and when I asked him if I looked fat, he said, 'Well, you are pregnant…'" She told Xena, her eyes welling up with tears, "It's his fault I am pregnant! Why isn't he more sensitive?" Acacia burst out into tears.

Xena left her sword-sharpening, went over and hugged the youngest Goddess, "Acacia, he's a man. Males, even male Gods are too stupid to realize how emotional women are when they are pregnant, or realize how demanding the cravings are."

The Goddess of Mischief sniffed, "Really?" she cheered up immediately, "Ok! Let's pamper ourselves then."

Before Xena could blink, they were in the Olympian Spa, in mud bathes, on either side of a very surprised Aphrodite.

"What in Hades…" Xena muttered.

"We are going to spend the day pampering ourselves." Acacia ordered, "Hey Dite! Xena cheered me up!"

"Hey babes. Cia, heard you kicked my Cupie out."

Acacia's eyes narrowed, "Because that jerk was being insensitive to my plights as a pregnant woman."

Xena leaned over and whispered, "Acacia asked him if she looked fat earlier. Your son stupidly answered that she was pregnant."

"Bummer." Aphrodite commented, "So, when you going tah forgive him?"

"Only once he apologizes and explains to me how he is such a dumb-ass…and don't tell him that. He has to figure it out on his own." Acacia decreed.

**_  
xXx_**** Four moons later _xXx_**

The God of Love paced outside of a door, flinching as another one of Acacia's screams ripped through the air.

Then a few moments later, there was the first wail of a baby, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Artemis and Xena soon came out of the room, "Acacia has decided, since you are the babe's father, she'll let you in to see it, and her."

Cupid hugged his Aunt, then his father's chosen, and rushed into the bedroom.

On the other side of the room, Acacia lay in her bed, cradling a bundle, looking down at her in newfound motherly bliss.

He slowly walked over, approaching the bed.

For the first time in many months, Acacia spoke to him, "Come and meet your son Cupid, Demetrius." She carefully handed the baby to him, and now it was Cupid's turn to be in absolute marvel over the tiny child.

"He's so perfect…" Cupid suddenly smiled and looked at her, "He's the God of Triumph and Revelry."

"Yeah…and he does not have any wings I might point out."

"I was wondering if he would…"

Both Cupid and Acacia longed for each other, but they both were also too stubborn to admit it.

**_  
xXx_**** Many seasons later _xXx_**

Aphrodite and Acacia lounge in two mud baths, while watching a portal.

"Come one sis, he's cute, why not chose him for your Chosen." Aphrodite asked.

"Because, he's just not right." Acacia informed her stubbornly, then groaned, "Dite, we've been through like 50 people, men and women. Why can't I find the perfect one?"

"How many time to I have to tell you Elfin? Don't frown like that, it causes wrinkles. Besides, we have, like, one left."

Aphrodite waved her hand and one more image came up, of a thief, sneaking into a castle. He was good, very good. Watching awhile longer, he made it out, with the crown jewels, and no one the wiser. And, he had good looks on top of it all.

"In the name of all that is Godly, who is that?" Acacia demanded, excited.

"His name is Autolycus, he's a friend of Herc's. Calls himself the King of Thieves, and he's really cute, sweet, and very suave."

"I remember him! He's the one who left me the pretty diamond circlet I wear on my forehead! And those armbands I love! Autolycus, he is absolutely perfect." In a literal flash, she was out of the tub and dressed, "He's about to go make an offering at my temple, I think I shall meet him."

**_  
xXxXx_**

Autolycus, King of Thieves walked up to the alter of the one Goddess he truly honored. He'd never really found the Gods to have any use, until she came around. He'd been making offerings to her since the creation of her temple, and tonight was a special offering, a golden necklace, from which hung a circle of obsidian, with a chaotic placement of many diamonds in it, looking like the night sky. It was absolutely gorgeous, just as an offering to her should be.

He made his offering, and just as he was about to leave, he heard a female voice behind him gasp, "This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry anyone has ever given me, thank you!"

Autolycus turned around, and what he saw before him was a beautiful girl. She was tall, with tan skin, luscious lips, and sparkling violet eyes; her dark curls fell down long past her shoulders. The clothes she wore made him ogle, because they accented her long, curvaceous legs, hips, toned stomach, and ample breasts.

"Oh dear sweet Gods upon Olympus, who are you?" He asked shocked.

"Why I'm Acacia, you dork! Goddess of Mischief and Daring. Welcome to my temple Autolycus."

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do, you always give me the most wonderful offerings, for which I'm about to honor you with, the chance to be my first Chosen." She informed him.

"What's that?"

"That means I choose you, to be my favorite worshiper. I train you, help you when you might need it. And in exchange, you always remain true to me, do things in my name, blah, blah. That sort of thing. There are lots of other things involved, like retreats, and ceremonies. But it's nothing burdensome, or so my brothers and sisters told me. Also, it protects you from the other Gods, if a God or Goddess kills another's Chosen, there is a sever punishment, involving Zeus. Oh, and just so you know, you betray me, I can kill you."

"You want _me_ to be your Chosen?"

"Yes, I want you Autolycus. I have observed many of my followers, and none are so devious, clever, and daring as you. You're looks didn't hurt either." She admitted, "So, will you be my Chosen, Autolycus, self-proclaimed King of Thieves?"

Autolycus was speechless, all he could do, was nod his head.

"Wonderful!" She grabbed Autolycus's hand, "Let's celebrate!"

Before Autolycus knew what was happening, he was in the bedchamber of Acacia's quarters, on Olympus.

"Um, what's going on."

"We're going to celebrate. _My way_." Then she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"What ever you say My Goddess." Autolycus told her, and then kissed her back. She was beautiful, a goddess, and she wanted him, who was he to refuse.

After a few moments of kissing she pulled away, "Oh, and call me Acacia."

She pulled him on to the bed, on top of her, kissing him, rubbing her legs against his, and with a whim, they were naked, under the sheets, celebrating.

**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	4. The Retreat

**By the Gods  
**_By Jules_

Part 4  
**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_xXx_**** Present time, Xena time _xXx_**

Xena, Warrior Princess, rode her horse, Argo, gritting her teeth, on the road to Potidia.

Her traveling companion, Gabrielle, was annoying the crap out of her, and only one thought kept her from screaming was, 'Only 12 more miles, 12 more miles and I'm rid of her for 60 days . . .'

Gabrielle's sister, Lila, was getting married, and Gabrielle was going to help prepare for the wedding, and tell her parents about Perdicus (finally).

Lately Gabrielle had been exasperating Xena more and more. And the sound of the bard's incessant voice was grating on her nerves.

As soon as Gabrielle entered her parent's dwelling, Xena gave a big sigh of relief. Alone at last. She squeezed Argo with her legs, and she galloped off, free to do whatever she wanted.

**_  
xXxXx_**

Aphrodite was watching Bliss for Cupid (it was his month with the baby; the earliest form of joint custody!) when her little sister, Acacia, aethered in, wearing her usual. Soft black leather skirt, that was low on her hips and had slits high up the sides to allow easy movement, to her mid-thigh, a practically see through top, in light blue, black lace-up bodice, the obsidian necklace she never took off, crossbow hooked to her waist, and a rare, thoughtful look on her face.

"What's up little sis? You look like you've got somethin' on your mind! Is it the guy with the tight buns?" Aphrodite asked, giving Bliss a golden ball to play with.

"Huh? No. I think it's time we had another Chosen retreat. Two weeks this time, to celebrate the season. During the day we'll have competitions, and when it gets dark, we'll have mid-summer night balls until dawn. Gods, Goddesses, and Chosens only, until the last night, when anyone we want can come." Acacia told her, lying back on a divan.

"Ooh! Love it! Not only is it a party, but we can use the time to get Ares and my Warrior Princess back together!" Aphrodite squealed, clapping her hands.

"How do we make sure they come? You know the Stud of War hates these things, and his Chosen's not to big on them either."

Aphrodite bit her lip, absentmindedly taking her favorite statue away from the hands of baby Bliss, then her eyes lit up with pleasure, "I got it! We'll have Daddy make attendance mandatory. Have him create some punishment for all those who don't show up."

"Great! Now what are we going to wear to the Balls?" Acacia questioned, and both sat back and pondered the very important question.

**_  
xXxXx_**

Autolycus was hanging with Hercules and Iolaus in Corinth. They were looking at wares in the market stalls. They were examining some fine leather pants when a small pair of hands suddenly covered Autolycus's eyes.

"Quick, guess who." A female voice ordered.

"Hmmm, the most beautiful creature I ever had the honor of setting my eyes on?" He answering, knowing whom it was immediately.

"You are very good at this game." Acacia told him as she let him spin around. Then she gave him a hug, "So how's my favorite thief? You haven't called on me lately." She pouted.

"Sorry my sweet."

"Hey, Autolycus, who's your friend?" Iolaus questioned, wanting to meet the beautiful young woman.

"I didn't realize you hadn't met, Cia, these are my pals, Hercules and Iolaus. Guys, this is Acacia, Goddess of Mischief and Daring. Youngest daughter of Zeus"

"I believe we're related." Acacia acknowledged Hercules smiling, her eyes sparkling with their usual naughtiness, "Ares complains about you all the time. Telling us what a jerk you are and so on."

"Well, I guess you know what a horrible manipulative creep he is then." Hercules commented, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Actually, Ares has been one of my guardians since I was born. I lived with him, Aphrodite, and Artemis in turn until I turned 30, not a great deal of seasons ago. He protected me from Hera's wrath for being a product of one of Zeus's illicit affairs, until she started to like me. Apparently, my games are funny to her." She enlightened them, smiling deviously.

"So, how are my offspring? Gotten into any trouble lately?" Autolycus quickly asked, before there were any problems.

"The Imps, as Zeus has proclaimed them, are doing great. Joke is the funniest little girl, but Trick and Punn are getting into everything. Just like their parents!" She laughed.

"Wait, _you_have children?" Iolaus questioned, incredulous.

"What, is the thought of me having reproduced that implausible?" Autolocus questioned, frowning at his two friends.

"YES." Hercules and Iolaus both answer as one.

"Well, it just so happens that **I **am the father of triplets, half-gods like yourself Herc."

"Wow, that's great Autolocus. I never would have guessed. I'm sure you're an, unbelievable father" Iolaus commented.

"I'm thrilled for you Autolocus, fatherhood is a wonderful experience." Hercules concured, clapping a hand on the King of Thieves shoulder.

"Thank you Hercules, Iolaus." Autolocus said smiling, appreciating their kind words, then he turned to his patron Goddess, interested in what she was doing there, "And what brings you to Corinth my sweet?"

"Aphrodite and I have decided to hold a Retreat in celebration of the season. Attendance is mandatory oh King of Thieves. Two weeks of perfect opportunities to play tricks on Gods, Goddesses and their Chosens. And as my Chosen, you have to be there, besides, I just want an excuse to see you get dressed up." She informed him with a smirk.

"Who do I know that's going?" Autolycus inquired.

"Well, Aphrodite, most of the Olympians, I'm pretty sure you met Ares . . . and Xena. They haven't been to the last few, but they will be this time."

"Wait a minute, why would Xena be at the Chosen retreat?" Hercules demanded.

"Because she's Ares Chosen, duh! Has been since I was like 20!"

By the look on Hercules' face, he hadn't been informed.

"Oooohhhhhh, you just thought he did her and that's why he used to help her." Acacia figured out, grinning wickedly, "Nope! Ares has been obsessing over Xena since she was ten and he first saw her learning how to fight. He followed her progress, and when Lyceus was killed, he showed himself and convinced her to come with him, so he could train her thus she wouldn't get herself killed when she went after Cortez. Xena became his Chosen when she was 16. And you can't just give a bond like that up. You become part of each other. There's a significant bond between the God or Goddess and their Chosen, right Autolycus?"

"Yep, and by the Gods does it come in handy sometimes. Remember when I broke into King Jason's palace and . . . oh, sorry big guy." Autolycus stopped when he saw the shocked, pained expression on Hercules' face, "Anyway, Xena really is very fortunate that Ares is fond of her, you know."

"Why is that?" Iolaus questioned, curious, he'd never really liked Xena that much, and this whole Chosen thing was too fascinating to care about his buddy's feeling's right now.

"Because if a Chosen ever betrays their God or Goddess, it is the God or Goddess's right to kill the Chosen. Honestly, we all were a bit surprised when he didn't kill her, because, he's War!" Autolocus exclaimed, throwing up his arms.

"That's not true." Acacia protested, "Dite and I weren't surprised. But enough with the small talk. We have to go. We're responsible for greeting everybody with Dite." She turned to the other two men, "Bye Hercules. Iolaus, it was a pleasure meeting you." She looked at Iolaus regretfully, followed by a slight sigh and turns to Autolycus, taking his arm when he offered it, "That Iolaus would have made a wonderful thief . . ."

Then the two disappeared in a flash of purple light, leaving a dazed pair of heroes behind.

**_xXxXx_**

Ares aethered to Xena's location, and realized his timing was perfect once again. She was underneath a waterfall, naked. Ares knew how lucky he was, and felt a pang in his heart, remembering times of the past when that body had writher under him in pleasure, and let him view it. When those lips had kissed his own and all other areas of his body. The feel of her surprisingly soft skin beneath his fingers. The warmth of her body pressed against his. The fire, passion, and desire that burned with in her eyes. It was for all those reasons and more that he wanted her back. She was his princess, his nymph . . . she had been his heart.

Every time she looked at him in contempt, beneath his cocky exterior, his heart broke a little more.

He'd begun watching her at nine, and by the time she was 15, he _knew_ that one-day, she had to be his, entirely. She would be his princess, his Goddess, and he would care for her accordingly.

But now she was gone, and he felt like part of the very essence of his being was missing.

Xena was washing away the sleepiness of the night before underneath the spray of a waterfall when she sensed his presence.

She had always known when he appeared. A tingle traveled down her spine, her breath caught in her throat, and her heartbeat a little faster. It had been happening since she became his Chosen at 16. Ares had always been surprised about it, because no other Chosen in history had been able to sense their God (or Goddess) that way. But as he'd always said, no one ever had a Chosen like Xena before.

She ignored him until she was done, then swam over to the bank, calmly saying, "Turn around while I towel off Ares."

Ares materialized, and did as she directed.

Xena quickly dried off and slipped on her shift, "Ok, you can turn back around." She sat down on a rock, rubbing her hair with the towel.

Ares walked over, a silver brush appearing in his hand, and began brushing her hair as it dried, just as he used to before she'd left.

"What do you want Ares?" Xena questioned resignedly, knowing he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Xena, I'm hurt. Must I want something to come visit my favorite warrior?"

"What is it?" She demanded, knowing him too well.

"Acacia and Aphrodite put their heads together and decided the Gods and their Chosens need a two week Retreat. Games and competitions during the day, Mid-summer's night balls from dusk 'til dawn every night."

"So what's that have to do with me and you? We haven't been to a Retreat in eight years, even long before I left we'd stopped going."

"Dite went to Zeus and had attendance made mandatory, with harsh punishment for all who don't attend. Something about 'everyone needing to lay back and chill for awhile'." Ares quoted.

"And since Acacia and Aphrodite are his 'perfect' little girls, he gave in, right?" Xena guessed.

"Right." Ares told her, finishing brushing her hair and making the brush go back with the set at his temple with other things Xena had left behind before she'd left him so many years ago.

Xena sighed, "When do we leave?"

"It starts today. They sprang it on everyone. No warning whatsoever." Ares grumbled, "I could have started another war with Athena if I had some warning and gotten out of it."

Xena ignored the last part, "So we have to go now."

"Yep." Ares waved his hand and she was fully dressed, with another wave of his hand, all her things, minus her sword and chakrum, were gone.

"We need to stop in my old room for a moment and get my jewels, they're still there aren't they?" She turned to him, looking up at him.

"Everything's just the way you left it Princess." He divulged her in a low voice, and then they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

**_  
xXxXx_**

Aphrodite, her Chosen (a very handsome man named Aeneas), Acacia, and Autolycus greeted everyone as they arrived.

With of flick of either Goddess's wrist, each pair was put in their rooms, closets full of clothes in many styles and colors that the two Goddesses thought would become the Chosen and their God or Goddess, and the pairs' names would be marked down on a map.

Hermes showed up with some girl named Fawn (no brains, but she had a great body and worshiped the ground he ran on). Hestia came with Leah (the virgin Xena look alike). Artemis with her Amazon Ephiny. Apollo surprisingly came with Joxer, who apparently was a wonderful musician and, for some odd reason, the ladies (besides Gabrielle) loved him so he was perfect for Acacia's brother.

One of the last pairs to arrive was Ares and Xena.

Autolycus received Xena graciously, "Xena, you look absolutely beautiful as usual. It's magnificent to see you again."

"Hello Autolycus. I didn't know you would be here."

"He's my Chosen. It's fabulous to see you again Xena. I haven't had anyone to plan my tricks out with since you left." Acacia pretended to pout.

Xena hugged the younger girl, "Well I'm sure you've played some good ones on your own. You'll have to tell me all about them. So, who's watching Demetrius?"

"My mother. She was very happy to watch my four little ones and all the other children with Hebe and Psyche."

"How many kids are there these days?"

Aphrodite answered, counting them off on her fingers, "Well, there's Demetrius, Acacia and Toly's Imps, Joke Trick and Punn. Cupie's Bliss, and Janith. And all of them are always getting into trouble together."

"You don't have to tell me that." Xena commented with the voice of experience.

"I bet not." Acacia smile. She looked down at the map in her hands, "Now let's see . . . hmm, that's odd." She declared innocently, glad no one could see her eyes, which were flashing wildly with the deviousness of her own planning, "It seems that there's only one room left, since you're the last ones to arrive. I don't have any idea how that could have happened. You'll have to share. I am so sorry you two."

The other three had to bite their lips to keep from laughing at the looks on the two warrior's faces, Xena's one of dread, Ares one of pleasure. They could also tell that Acacia wasn't sorry at all, and that she'd planned the whole thing.

"Ohh, I see. Hera and Zeus were to share a suite, but they've had another argument and demanded their own rooms. You two shall be in their room, it's the nicest one in the whole place. Only Aphrodite's and mine can even compare. Sorry!" Then she sent the two off, her smile finally gracing her face, "Ooh that was fun. I have been dying to play a trick all day."

"So Zeus and Hera aren't fighting?" Aeneas questioned.

"Oh they're always fighting, but they are still sharing a room. I just made sure that there weren't going to be enough rooms when I created the palace." Acacia told them smirking, "Everyone else however gets their own rooms."

Aphrodite looked down at her list, "Well, that was everyone, but Cupid and his Chosen . . ."

Acacia looked up in surprise because she hadn't seen him since his divorce. She surprised everyone, including herself by volunteering, "Um, why don't you all go up to your rooms. I can handle it."

"'K! Chow chica!" Aphrodite grabbed Aeneas and then Autolycus knowingly, and aethered them all to their rooms.

Acacia nervously checked her appearance in a mirror, and then reprimanded herself. Why in Hades did she care what she looked like for _him_. She didn't.

Acacia created a thrown for herself and sat down, legs over one of the arms and reviewed the activity list she and Aphrodite had come up with to torture the other Gods with. Archery, hand-to-hand, discus, shot put, beauty pageant, talent competition . . . she was brought away from her list by Cupid finally arriving with some giggling blond.

Acacia didn't move, she looked at them, and raised an eyebrow (a move taught to her by Xena), "Cupid and . . . oh my- Cupcake! Cupcake, I remember you. You and my Chosen Autolycus know each other."

"Is Toly here!" Cupcake questioned excitedly.

"Of course. Attendance was mandatory. Besides, it was my idea to have this, so he couldn't say no. Do you want to see him?"

"Oh, could I? That would be so terrific!"

Acacia phonyily smiled, "Sure!" She waved her hand then Cupcake is gone, and the Goddess could finally shudder, "That girl is so sweet she makes my teeth hurt!" she complained.

Cupid laughed, "It's nice to see you too Caisey."

"Sorry Cupie, she just gets on my nerves. I don't get what Autolycus sees in her. Or you for that matter. She is your Chosen?"

"She's beautiful, sweet, and only interested in true love and loves to play match maker. So I chose her."

Acacia rolled her eyes then declared, "Deme has been asking for his Papa. He's just a five year old and he doesn't understand that Daddy divorced his Momma Psy, so he can't visit anymore. He misses you and a sad God of Revelry isn't good on the world."

"Sorry. I'll come by when the Retreat is over. Can he stay with me for awhile?" Cupid requested

"Of course he can. I don't want him to miss out on any quality time with you." Acacia snapped.

"I wasn't suggesting that you did!" Cupid asserted.

Acacia sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed. Dite and I are trying to get Ares and Xena back together."

Cupid brightened, "Really? Why didn't you say so? Dad was never more amiable than when he was with Xena. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Acacia warmed up to the God of Love immediately, "Oh, ever so much . . . ."

**_  
xXxXx_**

Xena sat on the bed, her arms crossed across her chest, leaning back, one foot up on the bed, one leg hanging off of it, frowning.

She'd been giving Ares the silent treatment for the past ten minutes, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh come on Xena! How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? How can you be mad at me?"

"It's not you I'm mad at. It's that brat Acacia. I know she did this on purpose."

The truth of the situation dawned upon Ares, and he smiled, "She did, didn't she!"

"Don't look so happy about it. You are sleeping on the floor if you have to sleep."

Ares sighed, "Let's at least make the best of the situation, we're stuck here for two weeks. Why don't we brush up on your skills, I noticed in our last fight you were looking like you were getting rusty."

Xena jumped up defensively, "I was not!"

"You were a bit slow on a few moves, and I got in a few shots I never would have used to have been able . . ." Ares taunted.

"Let's go old man . . ." She commanded, her eyes narrowing, and her hand going to her sword.

Ares grinned, this was how they communicated best, fighting. In an instant they were out in the clearing, circling each other.

**_  
xXxXx_**

**_  
xXx_**** Nearing dusk _xXx_**

Anyone who was outside was now returning to their rooms to change into their Opening Ball gowns/ensembles.

Xena stood before the closet of gowns provided by Acacia and Aphrodite in a towel, having just finished her bath. She sighed, and then finally pulled out a dress, just a shade darker than blood red.

Quickly, she donned the creation, looking at herself critically in the mirror. The bodice was form fitting, and had a low neckline, which made the sleeves ride low on her shoulders, just on her arms. The sleeves were tight until it got to the elbow, where the fabric gradually, yet dramatically, got longer. The skirt when to down the floor and had slits, nearly up to her hips, on both sides.

Xena pulled her hair back, then secured a gold and ruby crown, given to her by Ares, on her head. Around her neck she wore the matching necklace, which rested just below her throat, and in her lobes the matching earrings.

Ares was ready long before Xena knocked on the bathroom door to let him know he could come out finally. He took one look at her, and his tongue was nearly literally hanging out of his mouth. He gathered his wits, smiled at her charmingly, then offered his arm to her, "Shall we my Princess?"

Xena took his arm, in a good mood due to the fight they had earlier, "Lead on."

**_  
xXxXx_**

Autolycus wore a black and silver silk version of his tunic, and black pants. He was admiring himself in the mirror, making comments in his head about what a 'handsome devil' he was.

Acacia had changed what she wore three times before deciding on a black and dark purple gown with a full skirt, tight bodice, and spaghetti straps. In her coifed curls, which were piled on top her head, she wore a diamond tiara, and around her neck a diamond and amethyst choker. Finally, she wore silver arm bracelets, which were curled into swirls of ivy

Autolycus looked at her with a critical eye as she spun for his approval, "Hmm, in my opinion . . . you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. You look amazing dear Goddess." He told her, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Why thank you good sir." Acacia said curtsying, and laughing, "Now lets go, I want to get the Ball before Zeus is smashed."

"Good idea."

**_  
xXx_**** A Couple Hours Later _xXx_**

Acacia and Autolycus were leaning against a wall, drinking wine from Dionysus vineyards when Autolycus caught sight of Cupcake.

"Um, Acacia, do you mind if I . . ."

"Go, dance with Cupcake Autolycus. I know how you feel about her. You big softy."

"Thanks." Then he rushed over to the bubbling blond, who was contentedly being hit on by men and Gods alike. But the way her whole face lit up when Autolycus offered her his hand for a dance made her feelings about the thief blatantly obvious to all watching.

Acacia smiled at her Chosen, and then left the ballroom, taking off her shoes and running into the grass beneath the huge moon.

Music streamed out onto the lawn and a bout of child-like whimsy hit her. Acacia dispended of her shoes completely, then bowed to an unseen partner, and began to spin, and twirl, dancing.

Cupid had noticed Acacia leave the Ball and had followed her. As he watched her, he was struck again how young she really was (in God time that is). And that reminded him of how childishly she'd behaved when she'd kicked him out when she was eight moons pregnant.

Her appearance didn't draw away from how young she was either, because she still looked only 17, not that she was really much older than that anyway, at least not by God standards.

It was hard to believe that she a mother; she hadn't changed at all after having their son, or the three Imps, who were being raised by the muses as a result of another proclamation by Zeus. Acacia was still the mischievous, carefree, 'Elfin' as his mother said, she'd always been. He'd also noticed Acacia didn't look after Demetrius more than she really just played with him. And Apollo, Aphrodite, and himself were always more than happy to take Demetrius off her hands. In fact, they loved to take care of the full of life child, and sometimes Acacia complained that she never saw her own son!

Cupid remembered when Demetrius was a baby, that whenever one of Acacia's pranks was viewed through portals, the little boy laughed and clapped his hands in extreme amusement. He probably still did, and Cupid was willing to bet Deme had started to get in on the fun by now.

As Cupid watched, Acacia spun around and around really fast, and then let herself fall to the ground. He sighed, envious of the ground that got to be touched by her.

Acacia lay on the ground, looking up at the star filled skies. It was the one time that she felt small. It reminded her of the music box Cupid had given her on her 5th birthday, which she still played every night when she went to sleep. It kept him close to her heart, even though he didn't want to be there anymore.

**_  
xXxXx_**

Xena and Ares stood in a dark corner, laughing at the antics of two drunk Gods, Zeus and Hermes, who were currently hitting on the Queen of the Gods, who was a little smashed herself, and receipting Zeus's advances willingly.

Ares had been staring at Xena all night, and after two goblets of Dionysus wine, and the fact that their song was playing, he had the courage to ask, "Would you care to dance?"

Xena surprised them both by answering, "Yes."

**_  
xXxXx_**

Acacia was absorbedly watched the starry sky, when two people suddenly appeared before her. The young goddess jumped up and hugged the other two women, "Kor, Del! You're finally here! You're really late, but you're here!"

Korianna was the younger of the two, and the Goddess of Mystery. With pale skin, silver eyes, and long dark hair with a silver streak in it, she definitely looked the part. On her person she wore a black leather wrap around skit, a long sleeve black top which cross-crossed over and below her breasts, a transparent-silver scarf around her neck, silver sandals, and a silver chain around her waist, from which the tail of hung a little silver book, in which were the answered to all the mysteries of the universe, which even she dared not read the truth of all.

Delenn was a less known, but very powerful Goddess in her own right. The Goddess of Lava and Revenge, she controlled the entire world's volcanoes and had the power to obliterate nations with just a notion. She was also the ex-girlfriend of Ares. Her red hair, which curled in loose ringlets like Acacia's, typically descried her mood; the darker the better for those around her, the brighter, the madder she was. Like most others under the realm of Ares (for instance Acacia), she was a fan of leather. She wore a red-satin-lace up black leather bodice vest over a ¾ sleeve black shirt, which showed ample cleavage, a short black leather skirt, and a pair of clunky leather boots completed the ensemble. Around her neck she wore a choker of black satin, from which hung a bright red ruby in the crystallized shape of a flame in the hallow of her neck. On her wrists were black and gold gauntlets, and from her belt hung a dagger and a whip on the other.

"You were supposed to be here over 12 hours ago, and you're not even dressed up. What happened?" Acacia looked around, "And where are you're Chosens?"

"Dell didn't want to go." Korianna reported riley, crossing her arms and glaring at Del, "So she killed her Chosen. And when I tried to drag her with me and mine, she blew him up!"

"Deeeeeelllllll!" Acacia whined, then sighed, "Was it worth it?"

"Yes." Del answered honestly, "I've released my pent up aggression now."

"Well at least don't kill anymore while you're here. We can make the death of Korianna's look like an accident, but any more Chosens deaths' and it'll look suspicious." Acacia warned her friend.

"Fine, but I'd just like to state this is stupid."

Acacia rolled her eyes, "Quit pouting, we can mess with everyone sine they're trapped here! Can't you recognize a golden opportunity when it presents itself to you? Two weeks of Athena trapped in close quarters to us when we can torture here!"

"Cool! Is Discord here too?"

"Yep!"

Del rubbed her hands together, "Excellent . . ."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Please, I need replies. I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad!

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	5. What's happening

Ok, just to let everyone know, at the end of the year, I kind of had a sort of break down. Everything in my life just got to be too much and I just couldn't handle it all anymore . . . so I kind of took a few steps south of reality, right before I was supposed to be going to school too! LOL!  
Boy were my parents pissed . . . . then when they realized I wasn't faking it, a little freaked out.

ANYWAY, I've kind of backed off of a lot of things, writing these fics being one of them. if you haven't noticed, there are a lot of them, and most of the programs I don't even watch anymore. I was just continuing them out of obligation . . . so I'm going to stop writing most of them.

I really don't know what I'm going to keep writing and what I'm not. At the moment, I'm just not doing anything. Sorry. I am so sorry. My doctors and I are working very hard to find me proper treatment and medications for my problems, because it turns out that after all these years, I'm actually bi-polar, and the meds are making me sick too. Plus it's my Senior year, I'm applying to colleges, I've got a mess of projects, my dad just lost his job, AND to top it all off my ex-boyfriend just got out of prision after a stint for blowing up some guys car . . . . . . needless to say, my life is a mess.

Can you all forgive me? Please? 


End file.
